Gift For Christmas, Gift From Christmas
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Nakamori Aoko kehilangan bros yang baru dibelinya! Oh, my! Sebuah kasus sederhana yang terjadi satu hari sebelum natal. /Karena ini malam natal ... ya, sudahlah!/ Probably, semi-canon. KaiAo, a bit of CoAi, implied Co/ShinRan. NOT BL, Guys. Two-shots.
1. Gift For Christmas

Disclaimer : Detective Conan/Case Closed © AOYAMA Gosho

No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.

Genre : Mistery/Friendship, and just a little bit of romance (in chapter 2, I guess :P).

Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS, GIFT FROM CHRISTMAS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

24 Desember—Christmas Eve.

Satu hari tepat sebelum hari Natal—di mana biasanya orang-orang menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga ataupun orang berharga lainnya.

Ya. Sungguh satu hari yang hangat di tengah-tengah dinginnya musim yang kerap diwarnai oleh putihnya salju.

Lalu … bukan hal aneh jika di hari ini seseorang memberikan hadiah pada orang yang disayanginya. Kebiasaan yang menjadi tradisi bagi sebagian orang itulah yang kini membuat seorang Haibara Ai terseret dalam kegiatan yang sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ai—lagi—pada bocah berkacamata yang mendadak saja mendatanginya di rumah Profesor Agaasa dan kemudian memintanya ikut—

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" jawab bocah berkacamata yang bernama Edogawa Conan itu sambil menoleh dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah sedikit menyipit, "Aku tidak mungkin minta bantuan pada orang lain. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong."

—memilih kado untuk perempuan yang sudah lama menjadi pujaan hatinya.

"Yah…," jawab Ai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "kau kan bisa minta bantuan Profesor?"

"Dia tidak begitu mengerti kesukaan wanita." Conan kembali melihat ke arah depan.

Jalan di sekitar taman yang mereka lalui saat itu cukup lengang. Ah, itu tidak aneh mengingat dinginnya cuaca dan tidak banyak orang yang akan memilih taman di samping mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Namun, lengangnya jalanan itu malah membuat Conan menjadi leluasa untuk bercakap-cakap dengan gadis cilik berambut kuning tersebut. Tidak perlu berpura-pura sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan saat ada orang lain di sekitarnya (kesampingkan Profesor Agasa dan Hatori Heiji, serta kedua orang tuanya untuk saat ini).

"Kupikir, kau cukup tahu mengenai Ran dan kau akan bisa membantuku," imbuh Conan perlahan. Dalam nada suaranya, tersimpan sedikit penyesalan mengajak gadis sinis yang enggan berjalan di sampingnya itu. Ya, semenjak Ai keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa, gadis itu memilih untuk berjalan di belakang Conan, seakan menjaga jarak.

"_Heh_." Ai menjawab dengan sebuah senyum sinis terpampang di wajahnya. Pun demikian, ia mengatakan itu sambil melihat ke arah lain—ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, "Kau yang lebih mengenalnya dibanding aku."

"Memang, sih…."

" … Belikan saja dia bros atau anting atau perhiasan apa pun, pasti dia akan senang," ujar Ai tiba-tiba, "sudah, ya, aku pulang!"

"Hei? Haibara!"

Dengan demikian, Ai siap beranjak pergi meninggalkan Conan. Sungguh, ketidakpekaan bocah itu kadang membuat Haibara ingin menamparnya. Sebuah tamparan—bisakah itu menyadarkan bocah yang sebenarnya sudah berusia 18 tahun itu? Oh, _Kami_! Padahal dia begitu tanggap untuk kasus yang membutuhkan pemikiran rumit, kenapa perasaan sederhana seperti ini saja dia tidak mengerti?

Atau … dia tidak mau mengerti?

Ai belum mendapatkan jawabannya saat tiba-tiba—

"KAITOOOOO! TIDAK ADA! Bros Aoko tidak ada! HILAAAANGG!"

—teriakan itu memecah keheningan.

Refleks saja, Ai menoleh. Demikian pula Conan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka menyaksikan dua orang yang mirip dengan … Kudou Shinichi dan Mouri Ran.

Mirip, tapi berbeda.

"_Whoa_? Apa, nih?" sahut si pemuda. Tampak ia kebingungan menanggapi sang gadis yang terengah-engah, seolah habis berlari. Tidak salah, gadis itu memang baru saja berlari—dari toilet taman sampai ke tempat dimana pemuda itu menunggunya.

"Bros Aoko hilang, Kaito!" jawab sang gadis dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Eh? Kau yakin? Sudah kaucari benar-benar?" tanya si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kaito' tersebut . Sebelah tangannya masih tersimpan rapi di saku jaketnya yang berwarna kehijauan sementara tangannya yang lain tampak memegang boneka kecil berbentuk tidak jelas—entah gambaran dari makhluk apa boneka yang tengah dipegangnya. Di sampingnya, sang gadis berambut kecokelatan sebahu tampak sibuk mengacak-acak isi tas selempangnya. "Di dalam saku mantelmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke mantel panjang berwarna kebiruan yang tengah dipakai gadis itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab si gadis dengan mata yang mulai sedikit berair, "Aoko tidak menyimpannya di dalam saku mantel, kok! Kaito sendiri melihatnya, 'kan? Tadi Aoko memasukkannya ke dalam tas setelah Kaito memegangnya…."

"Ada apa?"

_DEG!_

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Conan pun menghampiri kedua orang yang tampak sedang berdebat itu. Ia pun menangguhkan sejenak perihal urusannya mencari kado.

Ai sendiri sudah menatap sinis ke arah punggungnya sebelum sang gadis cilik menghela napas dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Conan beserta semua rasa ingin tahunya. Sialnya, Conan bahkan terlalu lupa bahwa ia tengah bersama Ai kala itu. Kepergian Ai tidak disadarinya sama sekali. Belum, tepatnya.

Memiliki rasa ingin tahu memang satu hal yang bagus, tapi bagi sang pemuda mirip Shinichi yang memiliki nama lengkap Kuroba Kaito itu, rasa ingin tahu bocah tersebut sama sekali tidak bagus untuknya. Terlihat jelas ketika sang bocah mengeluarkan suara yang menarik perhatian dirinya dan gadis temannya sejak kecil—Nakamori Aoko—Kaito bergidik sesaat.

Mungkin keberuntungan memang sedang enggan menyertai Kaito. Bertemu musuh bebuyutannya di saat seperti ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Syukurlah bocah itu tidak menyadari keterkejutan lain yang tersirat di matanya. Lebih lanjut, bocah itu juga tidak menyadari siapa dia _sebenarnya_. Atau … itulah dugaan Kaito pada awalnya.

"Eh … itu, Dik, bros Aoko hilang," jawab sang gadis dengan polosnya, "padahal bros itu baru Aoko beli tadi. Dan harganya cukup mahal…."

"_Tsk_, untuk apa juga cerita pada anak kecil?" jawab Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebelah tangannya tampak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum mantap, "ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada gunanya, anak kecil bisa apa?" jawab Kaito lagi—sengit. "Hei, Dik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk kepala Conan, "cukup main detektif-detektifannya, ya?"

Senyum Conan mengembang. "Wah, kenapa, Kak? Aku kan cuma ingin tahu?" jawab Conan sambil memasang ekspresi anak-kecil-yang-tidak-berdosa andalannya. Mendadak, senyum itu pun berubah, menjadi senyum menantang, "Atau Kakak takut kalau aku terlibat lebih jauh dalam kasus pencurian ini?"

Kaito pun menghapus senyumnya sesaat. Sekilas, tatapan Conan dan Kaito terasa menusuk satu sama lain. Aoko yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memandang keduanya secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"_Ehm_ … _ano_…."

"Hahahaha! Bocah ini lucu sekali!" potong Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Conan dengan tangan kanannya seakan dia tidak mendengar ucapan Aoko sebelumnya. Sementara Conan yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya memasang tampang tidak suka—cemberut. "_Ne_, Aoko, ceritakan saja padanya. Biar dia tahu kalau ini mungkin bukan kasus pencurian, tapi murni … kecerobohanmu!"

Aoko menggembungkan pipi. Oke, kasus ini memang belum bisa digolongkan sebagai pencurian, tapi bukan berarti juga bros-nya hilang karena kecerobohan Aoko sendiri, 'kan? Aoko yakin kalau ia sudah meletakkan bros-nya di dalam tas yang tertutup. Aman dan tidak mungkin jatuh.

Jadi … apa kemungkinan lainnya selain bahwa bros itu dicuri?

"Aoko akan mencoba menceritakannya," ujar Aoko bersemangat, "ehm … jadi begini…."

**~FLASHBACK STORY WITH AOKO'S POV~**

Hari ini, Aoko ada janji jalan-jalan dengan Kaito. Waktu itu, Aoko lagi menunggu Kaito di depan salah satu toko. Wah, Kaito terlambat lagi! Dan saat Aoko sedang marah-marahnya dengan Kaito, ada seorang wanita yang menegur Aoko. Wanita itu ternyata pemilik toko di belakang tempat Aoko berdiri.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Eh? Tidak … Aoko hanya menunggu teman di sini. Maaf, apa Anda terganggu kalau Aoko berdiri di sini?"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dicepol itu hanya tersenyum. Dia kemudian menggeleng perlahan. "Sama sekali tidak," katanya, "tapi dibanding menunggu di luar, bagaimana kalau Nona menunggu di dalam? Barangkali ada barang yang membuat Nona tertarik."

Wanita itu memegang pundak Aoko seraya mendorong Aoko pelan ke dalam toko miliknya.

"Tidak, _ano_…."

"Di dalam ada perhiasan-perhiasan untuk gadis manis seperti Nona. Lihat-lihat saja dulu…."

Akhirnya, Aoko pun mengikuti wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam tokonya. Dan ternyata … tokonya benar-benar aneh! Maksud Aoko, bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi … isi toko itu kosong sekali, seperti toko yang tidak siap buka toko.

Isinya sendiri lebih banyak perhiasan-perhiasan kecil. Kalung, jam tangan, anting, bros….

Tapi, Aoko langsung jatuh cinta pada sebuah bros berbentuk boneka beruang berwarna kecokelatan. Bros-nya tidak besar, tapi lucuuu sekali! Di lehernya ada pita berwarna merah muda. Pokoknya, tanpa pikir panjang, Aoko langsung membeli bros tersebut.

Awalnya, wanita itu mematok harga tinggi yang jelas-jelas membuat Aoko tercengang! Bayangkan! 3500 yen untuk sebuah bros? Memang, sih, wanita itu bilang kalau bros itu _handmade_ dan segala macamnya, tapi Aoko lihat, walaupun lucu, tetap saja harganya tidak terjangkau oleh Aoko! Akhirnya, Aoko menawar harga bros itu. Si wanita awalnya tampak keberatan—bahkan menatap sendu ke arah Aoko, tapi akhirnya, Aoko berhasil mendapat pengurangan 1000 yen. Hehehe. Tetap mahal? Tapi, ya, sudahlah! Aoko sudah terlanjur suka, sih!

Begitu Aoko keluar, ternyata Kaito sudah menunggu.

"_Tsk_! Ternyata kau di sini," kata Kaito ketus.

"Hehe, maaf! Habis Kaito lama, sih! Jadi Aoko lihat-lihat dulu ke dalam! Dan … _je-jreeeng_!" Aoko pun memperlihatkan bros itu pada Kaito. Kaito langsung memasang wajah sinis sebelum menyambar bros lucu itu dari tangan Aoko.

"Kaubeli barang kayak gini?" tanya Kaito sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Bros beruang Aoko diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak salah?"

Segera saja, Aoko mengambil kembali bros itu dari tangan Kaito. "Biarin, wee! Yang penting Aoko suka."

"Berapa?"

"Ng?"

"Harganya?"

"2500 yen!" Jawaban Aoko itu langsung membuat Kaito memasang wajah terkejut. Sungguh, Aoko tidak bohong! Apalagi, setelah itu, Kaito berkomentar.

"2500 yen? Untuk bros jelek itu? Yang benar saja! Kau ditipu, tuh!"

Kaito memang bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu di depan toko tempat bros itu dijual! Dan … astaga! Wanita pemilik toko tadi melihat ke arah Aoko! Tatapannya … ukh! Mengerikan! Horornya, wanita itu kemudian beranjak ke arah Aoko dan berteriak, "PERGI KAU!"

Ketakutan, Aoko segera memasukkan bros tadi ke dalam tas dan dengan cepat, Aoko akhirnya menyeret Kaito menjauh dari toko itu. Setelah agak jauh dari toko aneh tadi, Aoko baru bisa bernapas lega. Aoko juga akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk menyelempangkan tas di pundak kanan Aoko, melintang sampai pinggang kiri Aoko. Nah, seperti ini.

"Wanita tadi galak sekali, ya?" Demikianlah komentar pertama yang bisa Aoko lontarkan setelah berhasil mengatur napas.

"Heeem…," jawab Kaito acuh tak acuh. "Tapi kayaknya dia bukan membentak kita, deh?"

"Eh? Masa, sih?"

"Mungkin?" imbuh Kaito sambil tertawa.

Lalu Aoko dan Kaito pun tidak lagi berbicara mengenai wanita di toko itu. Kami asyik berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan. Begitu sampai di dekat salah satu _game-center_, Kaito tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia mau membeli makanan ringan dan dia menyuruh Aoko menunggu—lagi. Huh! Kaito menyebalkan! Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Aoko akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Saat Aoko sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Aoko ditabrak seseorang di bahu. Aneh! Padahal jalan begini lengang, tapi orang itu bisa-bisanya menabrak Aoko. Seperti sengaja saja! Begitu Aoko melihatnya, orang bertopi rajut itu malah mendelik marah pada Aoko! Mengerikan! Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, pakaian orang itu tidak seperti preman—sweater kehijauan, berkaca mata, syal panjang berwarna putih, rambut yang tertata rapi—dia seperti orang yang mau kencan.

"_Go-gomen_!" seru Aoko cepat sembari membungkuk. Selama beberapa saat, Aoko merasa bahwa orang itu terus memandangi Aoko. Tapi selanjutnya, orang itu pun hanya mendengus dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Aoko pun menghela napas lega sembari memegangi tali tas Aoko. Untunglah orang itu tidak marah dan membuat keadaan makin runyam.

Aoko kembali berjalan ke arah _game-center_. Tidak masuk, sih, cuma berdiam di depan permainan mencapit boneka. Lucu! Banyak boneka lucu di sana! Ah, Aoko sudah berpikir akan meminta Kaito mengambilkan satu untuk Aoko begitu dia datang nanti!

"Hoi!"

Ah, suara itu.

"Kaito … ng?"

"Untukmu," ujar kemudian sembari menyodorkan creepes ke depan wajahku.

"Eh?"

Bisa kaubayangkan? Kaito? Kaito yang pelit itu membelikanku creepes? Dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat. Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda.

"Terima kasih, Kaito!"

"Lalu? Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya sambil menelan potongan terakhir creepes miliknya. _Tsk_, cepat sekali dia makan, 'kan? Tapi memang, sih, saat Aoko melihatnya, dia sudah menghabiskan nyaris setengah lebih dari creepes miliknya. Hm, pasti sambil menunggu creepes Aoko matang, dia tidak sabar dan akhirnya menggerogoti creepes-nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh! Aoko melihat boneka itu," jawab Aoko sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu boneka dengan telunjuk tangan kiri. "Kaito! Bisa kau—"

Tanpa sadar, Aoko kemudian menggerakkan tangan kiri Aoko ke belakang dan secara tidak sengaja … memukul tangan kanan Kaito yang sedang berada di depan dadanya.

_Prak._

"E-eh? Maaf! Kau tidak apa?" seru Aoko tambah panik saat melihat ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Oh? Tidak apa."

"Itu…."

"Bandul kalungku," jawab Kaito sambil menunjukkan tali kalungnya yang jadi polos, "tadi rusak, dan aku baru mau memasangnya kembali." Kaito pun membungkuk dan kemudian mengambil kembali bandul kalung berbentuk persegi panjang sederhana yang terbuat dari logam berwarna agak gelap tersebut. "Lalu? Kaubilang apa tadi?"

"Uhm … boneka itu…," jawab Aoko sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu boneka.

"Heh! Kau masih besar tapi masih suka boneka? Yang benar saja, Aoko!"

"_Humph_!" Aoko menggembungkan pipi—seperti yang biasa Aoko lakukan saat Aoko sedang kesal. "Aoko mau itu! Ayo ambilkan! Kalau tidak bisa … artinya Kaito cuma pecundang!"

"Heeeehh? Jangan meremehkanku, ya!" jawab Kaito setengah menyerigai dengan gigi-gigi yang sudah saling beradu.

Dan kau tahu? Dia berhasil! Uuh! Aoko kesal tapi … senang!

"Terima kasih, Kaito!" ujar Aoko sambil memeluk boneka yang tidak terlalu besar itu. "Nah, sekarang, mau ke mana lagi?"

Kaito melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Hehehe, jam tangan itu hadiah dari Aoko saat dia ulang tahun. Entah Kaito sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya jam tangan itu sepasang dengan yang Aoko pakai di tangan kiri ini. Ah, tapi lupakan saja. Kaito kan tidak peka, dia pasti tidak sadar.

Lalu … umm … setelah itu, kami berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi di sekitar daerah pertokoan dan kemudian kami mengunjungi taman ini. Tiba-tiba, Aoko ingin ke toilet. Saat di toilet, Aoko membuka tas untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan saat itulah Aoko sadar, bros Aoko tidak ada!

**~END OF FLASHBACK STORY WITH AOKO'S POV~**

"Begitulah, Dik! Aneh sekali, 'kan?" ujar Aoko sambil sedikit menunduk, seakan menyamakan posisi matanya dengan bocah tak dikenalnya itu. "Kalau bros itu jatuh," tambah Aoko sambil kembali berdiri tegak dengan telunjuk yang terletak di bawah dagunya, "rasanya mustahil. Tas Aoko selalu tertutup, kok. Nih, seperti ini!" Aoko memperlihatkan tas sederhananya yang tertutup oleh resleting tunggal. "Tapi kalau dicuri juga, Aoko sama sekali tidak merasa ada tangan siapa pun yang masuk tas Aoko. Apalagi, Aoko yakin bros itu tersimpan cukup dalam di bagian tas," jelas gadis imut itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

"Apa Kakak ingat, saat di pertokoan, tepatnya saat di dekat _game-center_, ada toko apa saja di sekitarnya?"

Aoko mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ia mulai menghitung dengan jari-jarinya, "_E _…_ to_ … umm, ada toko olahraga, mini market, toko baju, toko listrik, restoran, toko kerajinan tangan … apa lagi, ya? Kaito, kau ingat?"

Kaito menggaruk pipinya. Lalu, dengan enggan, ia menjawab, "Tidak."

Setelah itu … hening—tidak ada tanggapan dari sang bocah berkacamata. Terlihat oleh mata Aoko, bocah itu tampak sedang memegangi dagunya dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Ia tampak berpikir serius.

"Err … Dik?"

"Hahaha. Makanya kubilang, untuk apa cerita ke anak kecil? Dia belum tentu bisa membantumu!" ujar Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Aoko. Aoko sendiri hanya mendelik kesal pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Dik, tidak usah dipikirkan, ya? Sekarang Aoko dan Kaito akan menelusuri jalan kami semula dan barangkali kami bisa menemukan bros itu terjatuh," ujar Aoko seolah memberi semangat pada Conan. Gadis itu mulai tampak tidak enak karena melibatkan bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ehm," jawab bocah itu pelan, "sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu trik yang digunakan pencurinya untuk mencuri bros Kakak." Sebuah senyum santai menjadi pendukung perkataan sang bocah.

"Eh?"

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum kumengerti," tambah sang bocah—Conan, sambil kembali menyentuh dagunya.

"Benarkah? Lalu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menggelikan. Pasti bocah itu hanya main-main. Sudahlah, Aoko. Ayo kita pulang!"

_DEG!_

Seketika itu juga, Conan langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seakan teringat tujuannya semula, Conan pun memucat.

_Celaka! Aku mengabaikan Haibara! _Tsk_! Dia pasti sudah pulang sekarang! _batin Conan menggerutu sementara tangannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustrasi. _Sekarang gimana dengan kado untuk Ran, nih?_

" … _Belikan saja dia bros atau anting atau perhiasan apa pun, pasti dia akan senang."_

Bagaikan mendapat pencerahan, Conan hanya bisa terbelalak. Ia pun mematung selama beberapa saat. Panggilan Aoko tidak digubrisnya.

"Oh," ujar Conan kemudian—lirih, "jadi begitu rupanya."

Sebuah seringai kemenangan pun dilayangkan sang bocah detektif.

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

* * *

><p>Heyaa! Saya kembali dengan fanfic di Fandom Detective ConanCase Closed.

Special for Christmas, but hell! Nuansa Christmas-nya mungkin belum kerasa, ya? Hahay! Di chapter dua, mungkin baru akan terasa Christmas-nya (hopefully :P)

Oke, fic kali ini ada sedikit misteri di dalamnya. So, ke mana bros Aoko hilang? Siapa pelakunya? Apa tujuannya? Semua akan dikupas tuntas setajam … ehm! Semua akan dikupas tuntas di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, sebelum chapter selanjutnya yang akan dipublish tanggal 25 Desember 2011, apa minna-san mau menebak trik-nya? Pelakunya? Tujuannya? Hahaha. Tapi jangan berharap trik yang canggih luar biasa, ya? Maklum, otak ane gak secanggih Aoyama-sensei. Ini aja susah payah mikirnya. Kalau nanti ternyata triknya aneh, janggal, harap dimaklumi, saya kan baru pertama kalinya terjun ke dunia kejahatan (?). Ahem, maksudnya, saya emang sengaja gak terlalu mematangkan triknya sampai bisa diterapkan di dunia nyata. Nanti kalau sampai mateng, ada yang niru kan gawat *ngelesmodeon X3

Well, kayaknya bacot saya sekian aja. Silakan tinggal pesan, kesan, saran, serta jawaban minna-san via review. ^^v

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


	2. Gift From Christmas

Disclaimer : Detective Conan/Case Closed © AOYAMA Gosho

No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.

Genre : Mistery/Friendship , and just a little bit of romance.

Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS, GIFT FROM CHRISTMAS<strong>

.

.

.

"Oh…," ujar Conan kemudian—lirih, "jadi begitu rupanya."

Sebuah seringai kemenangan pun dilayangkan sang bocah detektif.

"Kau … sudah tahu triknya?" tanya Aoko tak percaya, "Bohong!"

Conan hanya tersenyum polos, "Tapi, aku tetap butuh mencobanya sendiri." Mendadak, Conan membungkuk, mengambil sebuah batu kecil, dan menyerahkannya pada Aoko. "Maukah Kakak menyimpan ini di dalam tas Kakak dan kemudian Kakak mengulangi saat-saat Kakak di toilet tadi?"

"Eh?" Meski terkejut, toh Aoko menerima juga batu yang disodorkan Conan padanya.

"Berapa lama Kakak di toilet tadi?" tanya Conan kemudian sambil melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Itu … sekitar … uhm … sepuluh menit?"

"Cukup. Jadi, bisa kita coba sekarang?"

"O-oh? Baiklah."

Aoko pun berjalan ke arah toilet. Sesaat, baik Kaito maupun Conan hanya memandang sosok sang gadis yang makin menjauh. Lalu, setelah sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan, Conan langsung menggerakkan kepalanya—menatap Kaito.

"Mari kita mulai pertunjukan analisisnya, _Kakak Pelaku_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kaito~ ayo jelaskan! Apa yang terjadi? Terus, siapa pelakunya? Kenapa anak itu tidak memberitahu Aoko apa-apa? Dia malah bilang, percobaannya gagal?" rengek Aoko saat kedua remaja itu tengah berjalan pulang. Waktu sudah berjalan dan kini keduanya akan segera menghadapi saat-saat di mana matahari akan tenggelam.

"Huh? Kalau dia bilang gagal, ya, berarti analisisnya memang gagal, 'kan?" jawab Kaito santai. Meskipun demikian, saat itu sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

"_Aku? Pelakunya? Hah! Bicara apa kau, Bocah?" ujar Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak SD di hadapannya tersebut._

"_Tidak ada yang lain, hanya kau yang bisa."_

"_Konyol."_

"_Tidak konyol. Jika menggunakan…." Bocah itu menunjuk ke arah leher Kaito, "Bandul kalungmu."_

_._

"Sebenarnya percobaan apa, sih, yang kalian lakukan selama Aoko di dalam toilet?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu, masih menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang terkesan jahil, "Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti."

.

"_Bandul kalungku? Menarik. Apa penjelasanmu, Dik?"_

_Bocah itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "Kau menggunakan 'itu', 'kan?"_

"_Itu?"_

"_Daya magnet."_

_._

"Kaitoooo~ kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" desak Aoko lagi sambil menarik-narik jaket Kaito yang berwarna kehijauan. Begitu Kaito tidak merespons, Aoko menarik sebelah tangan pemuda itu yang tengah dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya—memaksa pemuda itu untuk berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arahnya. "Kaito!"

"He-hei! Hentikan!"

_TRAK!_

"Eh?"

Kaito pun menghela napas saat bungkusan yang mati-matian dijaganya itu meluncur jatuh dari kantong jaketnya dan menghantam tanah.

_Semoga tidak rusak_, batinnya.

.

"_Daya magnet?"_

"_Kurasa Kakak pernah mempelajarinya, cara membuat magnet sederhana. Dengan melilitkan kabel tembaga pada benda logam, besi ataupun baja, yang kemudian dialiri listrik satu arah dari batu baterai. Peralatan yang tidak sulit didapat di daerah pertokoan. Bahkan kakak perempuan tadi sudah menyebutkannya, toko listrik dan mini-market. Sisanya, Kakak tinggal membuka sedikit resleting tas kakak perempuan tadi dan dengan daya magnet, bros beruang itu pun tertarik keluar, tanpa perlu memasukkan tangan Kakak ke dalam tas."_

"_Jadi maksudmu, bandul kalungku ini…." Kaito mengangkat kalungnya dan memperlihatkan bandul logam tersebut, "Yang menjadi mangnetnya?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban—bocah itu hanya tersenyum._

_._

"Apa itu? Ng … apa aku merusaknya?" tanya Aoko takut-takut. Diraihnya bungkusan itu dan dilihat isinya. Begitu melihat isinya, Aoko hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Dengan jempol dan telunjuknya memegang bagian atas dan bawah benda tersebut, Aoko kemudian melihat ke arah Kaito. "Bros?"

Kaito melihat ke arah lain sembari menggaruk pipinya yang terasa menghangat.

"Kau suka pakai bros seperti ini? Heeee…," seringai Aoko sembari mengangkat bros berwarna biru—yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan permata-permata kecil berwarna _aquamarine_ mengelilingi bagian tengahnya—ke arah langit. Pantulan sinar langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kontras yang menambah keindahan kemilau dari permata-permata yang terpasang apik di bros tersebut.

"Bodoh!" seru Kaito sambil merebut bros tersebut. Lalu, tanpa peringatan apa pun, Kaito langsung menyematkan bros tersebut ke sekitar dada kiri Aoko yang tidak tertutupi oleh mantelnya. "Ini untukmu, tahu? Hadiah natal!"

.

"_Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Dik! Tapi … kenapa kau menuduhku pelakunya? Bisa saja pria yang menabrak bahu Aoko yang melakukannya, 'kan?" ujar Kaito sembari memainkan boneka Aoko yang didapatnya di _game-center_. Dilempar-lemparkannya boneka itu ke udara dan ditangkapnya segera—berulang kali._

"_Tidak, dia menabrak Kak Aoko hanya sekilas, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk itu. Dan jika ditilik dari gambaran yang diberikan Kak Aoko, pria itu bukanlah preman."_

"_Tapi kenapa dia sengaja menabrakkan diri ke Aoko? Padahal menurut Aoko, jalanan sangat lengan waktu itu."_

"_Kurasa dia tidak sengaja. Menurutku, pria itu hanyalah pria yang baru ditolak oleh seorang gadis tepat satu hari sebelum natal. Yah, Kak Aoko juga menggambarkannya sebagai pria yang rapi, 'kan? Mungkin dia sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk bertemu pacarnya, tapi malah diputuskan. Lalu, Kakak juga pasti tahu, diputuskan di hari seperti ini, sama sekali bukan berita baik yang dapat membantu orang untuk lebih memerhatikan jalan."_

"_Heemh … bagaimana dengan pemilik toko? Dia juga mencurigakan, 'kan?"_

"_Tidak juga. Kurasa sebenarnya toko yang didatangi Kak Aoko itu memang sudah mau bangkrut, atau akan disita. Dan teriakan 'pergi kau' yang diucapkannya, jelas-jelas tidak mengarah pada kalian. Kurasa … dia berteriak demikian pada juru sita yang kebetulan datang setelah Kak Aoko."_

_Kaito terdiam. Tatapannya mengarah pada boneka yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Dan senyum—sama sekali tidak hilang._

_._

Meskipun mentari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya, menarik semua benang cahaya yang memberi sedikit sentuhan biru pada langit siang, tetap saja rona merah itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Aoko. Hangat, sungguh. Rasanya musim dingin ini jadi tidak begitu dingin kala itu.

"Ke-kenapa? Ini … untuk Aoko?" tanya Aoko sambil menarik sedikit baju rajutannya yang sudah mengenakan bros.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Hadiah natal!" ujar Kaito sambil—lagi-lagi—mengalihkan wajahnya. "Jauh lebih bagus dibanding bros beruangmu, 'kan? Maksudku … biru (_Ao_) … lebih menggambarkan dirimu dibanding cokelat."

Aoko menatap Kaito nyaris tanpa kedip. Kaito semakin salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Aoko.

Lalu, sebuah senyum manis—sangat, sangat manis—terkembang di wajah Aoko.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito."

.

"_Biar kutambahkan," ujar Conan sambil membalas senyum Kaito, "hal yang semakin menguatkanku kalau Kakak memang pelakunya adalah kesaksian Kak Aoko yang mengatakan bahwa ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangan dan tidak sengaja memukul tangan Kakak. Saat itu, daya magnet dari bandul kalung Kakak, masih cukup kuat, hingga tangan kiri Kak Aoko yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu jauh dari letak bandul yang saat itu Kakak gunakan untuk menarik brosnya, jadi ikut tertarik."_

"_Hahahaha! Luar biasa! Kau bilang magnet bisa menarik tangan manusia?" Kaito tertawa mengejek. "Hei, Dik—"_

"_Oh, maaf. Maksudku bukan tangan, tapi … jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya," jelas Conan sambil memperlihatkan arlojinya sendiri. "Beberapa bagian dari jam tangan Kak Aoko adalah logam seperti jam tangan Kakak, 'kan? Dan itulah … yang tidak sengaja tertarik oleh magnet bandul kalung Kakak."_

_Kaito terdiam kali ini. wajahnya sudah memancarkan keseriusan._

"_Lalu, dengan dijatuhkannya bandul kalung itu, daya magnet akan melemah, dan jika dibiarkan beberapa saat, daya magnetnya juga akan segera hilang." Conan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Bagaimana? Apa aku salah?"_

_._

"Haaah~ tapi dipikir-pikir, sayang juga, ya, bros beruang Aoko?" ujar Aoko saat keduanya telah kembali berjalan. Saat itu, keduanya sudah kembali ke daerah pertokoan. Beberapa lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Orang-orang terlihat makin padat. Ya, satu hari sebelum natal—tepatnya malam natal—akan menjadi saat yang sibuk bagi warga di kota tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sudahlah," ujar Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Aoko, "bukankah kau sudah dapat bros yang lebih bagus, heh?"

"Lebih bagus, sih, iya! Tapi memangnya bros ini lebih mahal?"

"Heeei! Bros itu tidak sebanding dengan bros beruangmu, tahu! _Tsk_! Dasar!"

"Hehehe. Bercanda, sekali lihat pun Aoko tahu, kok, kalau ini bros mahal."

"Heeemh."

"Tapi gawat, nih, kali ini Aoko lupa menyiapkan hadiah natal untuk Kaito. Gimana, ya?" ujar Aoko sambil menunduk dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya yang tertekuk.

Kaito terdiam. Tangan dalam sakunya kemudian memegang erat sebuah benda.

.

"_Tujuannya?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Apa tujuanku mencuri bros Aoko?"_

"_Wah … itu, sih…."_

_._

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam sesaat, "aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah natal darimu."

"Eh? Apa?"

Kaito melirik ke arah Aoko dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

"Heh?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan! Aku lapaaaar!" ujar Kaito sambil berlari meninggalkan Aoko.

"E-eh? Kaito curaaang~! KAITOOO! _Chotto matte_~!"

Dan sepasang anak manusia itu pun menghabiskan malam natal mereka dengan penuh canda tawa. Tanpa beban dan semua yang mengganjal pun terlupakan.

Malam natal—malam yang identik dengan luapan kasih. Malam di mana semua emosi seolah menguap, malam di mana rasa persaingan itu ditangguhkan sementara.

Karena itulah, saat ini _ia_ masih bisa menikmati indahnya malam menjelang natal—ditemani kekasih dan kerlipan warna-warni lampu yang menghiasi di sepanjang jalan.

.

"_Kau tahu banyak sekali, ya, Dik? Luar biasa," jawab Kaito sambil bertepuk tangan. "Lalu? Apa kau mau menangkapku?"_

_Conan menggaruk pipinya._

"_Seharusnya, tidak ada bedanya antara hari ini dan hari lainnya. Tapi … karena ini malam natal…."_

"_Hah? Jadi, kau mau melepaskanku? Tidak salah, eh?" cibir Kaito dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan._

"_Hanya sekali ini," jawab Conan tegas, "saat kita bertemu lagi nanti dan kau tidak juga jera, aku akan segera mengirimmu ke penjara, _Kakak_."_

_Kaito terbelalak. "Dari ucapanmu, kurasa kau tahu kalau aku…."_

"_Sudah kubilang, untuk sekali ini saja, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Conan pun berbalik, siap beranjak pergi. "Tapi tidak ada istilah lain kali…."_

_._

Dan karena ini malam natal … ya, sudahlah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hoo? Jadi ada kasus seperti itu?" ujar Ai tampak tak berminat. Jari-jarinya masih menari di atas _keyboard_ yang terhubung dengan sebuah komputer. "Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Yah … cowok itu berjanji akan mengembalikan bros ceweknya besok, walaupun aku tidak tahu, sejauh mana ucapannya bisa dipercaya."

"Oh? Baik hati sekali. Melepaskan seorang pencuri karena ini adalah malam natal."

"Sudahlah, setidaknya dia juga berjanji akan memberikan bros lain pada cewek itu," ujar Conan sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruang kerja sang gadis berambut kemerahan, "walaupun menurutku konyol memang. Hanya karena hadiah natal yang sudah disiapkannya adalah bros, ia sampai tega mencuri bros ceweknya agar hadiah natal pemberiannya tidak tersaingi oleh bros yang dibeli sendiri oleh ceweknya."

"Lho? Kurasa idenya bagus juga. Dengan adanya pencurian ini, hadiah natal dari cowok itu pasti akan menjadi lebih berkesan bagi ceweknya," jawab Ai cuek. Tidak sedikit pun tatapannya berpindah dari layar di hadapannya. "Lagipula, bukankah sama saja?"

"Ng?"

"Maksudku," ujar Ai sembari memutar kursinya sedikit, "dengan ini, secara tidak langsung cowok itu sudah mendapat hadiah dari ceweknya, 'kan? Seperti tukar kado saja." Ai menghentikan penjelasannya dengan sebuah tarikan kecil di bahunya. "Daripada mengurusi orang, bagaimana hadiah untuk pacarmu sendiri? Sudah kaubeli?"

"Ah? Untuk Ran, ya? Yah … aku memberikannya sebuah jam tangan."

Ai menyeringai sinis, "Jam tangan?"

"Berbeda dengan seseorang, Ran tidak menyukai perhiasan," jelas Conan sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "jam tangan akan lebih pantas untuknya."

Ai menatap Conan sesaat sebelum ia kembali berputar menghadap layar, "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu bantuanku untuk itu."

"Tidak juga," jawab Conan singkat. Namun, entah mengapa, terdapat suatu makna tersembunyi di balik kata-kata itu. Ai tidak mengerti. "Ah, ini aku taruh sini, ya? Dan … hem, aku harus segera kembali ke tempat Paman. Ran mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan hari ini dan dia pasti sudah menungguku. Yah, aku memang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, sih."

"Kalau gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Sana. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti pacarmu menangis karena kau tidak kunjung datang."

"Itu, sih … sudah, kan?" jawab Conan lirih.

"Ng?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah, ya, Haibara. _Jaa_!"

Suara pintu tertutup dan ruangan pun kembali menjadi hening. Ai termangu beberapa saat, entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi sedikit kosong kala itu.

"Sedih … karena kau tidak kunjung datang, eh?" gumam Ai. "Ia hanya tidak tahu, kalau kau selalu ada di sampingnya."

Ai menghela napas berat. Ai pun turun dari kursinya, hendak beranjak ke ruang depan. Sudah seharusnya di malam natal ini ia merelaksasikan pikirannya sedikit—tidak terus tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Yah, menonton mungkin akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Tapi … apa itu?

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkisan yang terletak mencolok di atas suatu meja kecil di pojok ruangan.

Kaki mungil gadis itu pun bergerak mendekat. Diraihnya bungkusan berwarna _soft-pink_ yang diikat dengan sebuah pita sederhana berwarna emas. Pertama, yang terlihat oleh mata Ai adalah sebuah kartu.

Dibukanya kartu itu dan dibacanya dalam hati.

**Merry Christmas.**

**Maaf, tadi aku tidak mengacuhkanmu karena lebih tertarik dengan kasus. Oh, ya, saat membeli hadiah untuk Ran, aku menemukan benda yang kukira cocok denganmu. Kuharap kau suka.**

Ai mengernyitkan alis. Memang, nama pengirimnya tidak tertera jelas, tapi Ai bukanlah gadis yang sebodoh itu sampai ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Disingkirkannya kertas ucapan tersebut dan ditariknya tali yang melingkari bagian atas bingkisan. Dan—

—sebuah bros berbentuk hati kecil berwarna merah kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Kedua mata Ai terbelalak.

" … _Belikan saja dia bros atau anting atau perhiasan apa pun, pasti dia akan senang."_

_._

"_Berbeda dengan seseorang,_ _Ran tidak menyukai perhiasan."_

.

Sebuah senyum kemudian terkembang di wajah Ai. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat sembari mendekatkan bros tersebut ke dadanya.

Setelah itu, Ai pun keluar dari ruangan kerjanya tersebut. Suatu perasaan ringan kini terasa memenuhi rongga dadanya.

_Arigatou, Kudou-kun._

Itulah keajaiban malam natal yang pertama kali Ai kecap setelah lama ia mendekam dalam kegelapan, tanpa sedikit pun harapan akan kebahagiaan.

Dan ini … menjadi malam natal yang paling berkesan di hatinya.

*****FIN******

* * *

><p>Uhyeeeah! Akhirnya beres juga fic natal versi conan ini~ X3<p>

Ya, ya, saya tahu, mungkin bakal ada yang tanya; emang bisa dipraktekin triknya? Jawabannya: saya juga nggak tahu. Trik ini murni rekaan dan soal bisa nggaknya, saya nggak pernah nyoba. :P Tapi soal pembuatan magnet dengan cara itu, sih, beneran ada. Haha. Tapi mungkin (lagi), trik itu cuma akan sukses di tangan Kaito, jadi mending jangan coba-coba, ya, minna ;))

Sedikit penjelasan, Aoko itu secara harfiah berarti 'anak biru' jadi si Kaito ngasih dia kado bros warna biru. Prinsip yang sama untuk Ai, yang secara harfiah berarti 'cinta', jadi dikasih bros bentuk hati, deh *maksa*

Bagian yang diitalic itu flashback pembicaraan Conan dan Kaito waktu Conan mengungkap analisisnya, tentu aja Aoko nggak tau. Ya, moga-moga nggak membingungkan. Terus, karena ini semi-canon, saya buat si Conan tahu identitas Kaito. Yang jelas, di canon-nya kalau ampe identitas Kaito ketahuan mah sama aja dengan tertangkapnya KID. Jadi itu termasuk impossible terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Haha.

By the way, saya bales review di sini, yup?

**Aya Akita**: makasih banyaaaak X3 ini chapter 2-nya, douzo.

**Air Mata Bebek**: sekarang udah nggak penasaran lagi, kan? ;)) thanks udah r&r.

**Thi3x**: namanya juga kasus sebelum natal, jangan berat-berat, dong, ah~ Ne, semua pertanyaan kamu kaenya udah kejawab di sini, deh. hahaha. Btw, thanks udah r&r.

**Nitha chaniago**: makasiiih~ X3 nyahahaha~ nih, udah terjawab semua, kan? Tenang, Conan jadi anak baik, kok, sekarang :D:D:D

**twenty seven zhg**: jiaaah, dasar Dhi-chan. Hihihi. Anyway, thanks dah r&r.

**chocovic-chu**: haha, silakan baca bagian penjelasannya ;)) Dan soal jam tangan, sepasang gak berarti harus dipakai di tangan kanan-kiri, kok. Kan jam tangan mah dipakainya sesuai kebiasaan aja. Atau vic ada maksud lain? *author lemot ._.a Soal boneka, iya, yg dari game-center. Anyway, thanks dah r&r.

**Dr. Kimchie**: hahahay~ gimana? Cocok nggak ama analisis kamu? ;)) Tenang, malam natal, semua berbahagiaaa~ Anyway, thanks udah r&r.

Special thanks to **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** buat jadi first reader ane X3 *hug*

Oke, akhir kata, saya tahu fic ini masih jauh dari sempurna, karena itu, bersediakah minna-san memberikan pesan, kesan, saran, kritik, yang dapat saya gunakan untuk perbaikan ke depan? Arigatou sebelumnya.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

MERRY CHRISTMAS BUAT SEMUA YANG MERAYAKAN~!

May this Christmas brings you joy, love, and peace.


End file.
